Master of Distraction
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin and Macy trim the Christmas tree at the Lucas house. Shamelessly Kevin/Macy, with a bit of Joe/Stella.


Okay, so Kevin and Joe are older than me in real life, but in the show they're younger than me because they're both still in high school. I'm going to say that Sandy and Tom were married in 1989 because that's a year before I was born so it's at least two-ish years before Kevin would logically be born in the JONAS-verse and it wouldn't seem like Kevin was a bun in the oven and a reason for a shotgun wedding. Even though that'd be funny.

Challenge #5-Trimming the tree

Guess what? Chicken butt. No, not really. I don't own JONAS, that's what!

------------------------------

For reasons unknown to her, Macy Misa was over at the Lucas firehouse helping to trim the tree. When Nick and Joe brought in the tree, she inhaled the fresh pine scent of the evergreen, sighing happily.

"We always get a real tree," Kevin said, bringing her back from her memories of going to her aunt and uncle's house in the country for Christmas when she was a child. She would make cookies and have snowball fights with her cousins, stuff herself silly with roast beef and Yorkshire pudding made by Grandma, and laugh with her aunts and uncles as the youngest kids woke up at the crack of dawn to rip open their gifts. But then she moved to New Jersey, and didn't get to see them as much. Spending time with the Lucases might be making up for that though. The radio was playing Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" and everyone was singing along as they set up the tree and got the ornaments out.

She lifted a delicate glass ball out of one of the boxes and examined the words etched on it, "Our first Christmas, 1989"

"This belongs to your parents?"

"Yeah," Kevin said looking up from a box of lights.

"It's pretty," she said, handing it to him.

"Want to see something prettier?"

"Sure."

Kevin fished around in a box for a second before lifting out a small glass snowflake with silver specks.

"It's hand-blown," he said.

"Wow…it's gorgeous," she whispered.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I have a thing for snowflakes…they're so…pretty…" she pulled her hair back to show off the dangly snowflake earrings she had put on that morning.

"Your hair smells really nice…like…" he trailed off, trying to place the familiar scent.

"Peppermint?"

"Yeah…peppermint…" Kevin said softly.

"Hey, you two!" shouted Joe, ruining the moment, "There's no mistletoe over there, so why are you standing so close?"

Kevin and Macy jumped apart guiltily, both their faces as red as the sleigh Nick was setting up on the coffee table. Macy turned around, desperate to find another box of decorations she could hand over to Joe or Nick of Stella, anyone besides Kevin. Sure, she liked him, but the only person who even had an inkling of her feelings was Stella, and she was slightly preoccupied with Joe lately.

Suddenly she was aware of a loud, close shout, and she found herself facedown on the floor. With Kevin on top of her.

Well.

This was interesting.

She was sure her face was bright red again, and Kevin's breath hitting the back of her neck was causing her own breath to do weird things.

"God, here you two," Joe said from across the room, throwing something at them.

Kevin moved off of her, pulling her up into a sitting postion. His face was bright red too, and he was hiding whatever Joe threw at them behind his back.

"What'd Joe throw at you?"

"Um…" Kevin said, turning redder.

"Ke-vin!" she whined, sort of jumping on him in an attempt to get what he was hiding from her. She landed on top of him, her mouth brushing his softly. She pushed herself off of him, and he pulled out what he'd been hiding.

A sprig of mistletoe.

"You know, I-I really like you, Mace. You're pretty and you're smart and you smell like peppermint-

She threw her arms around him, pushing him into the carpet as she kissed him fiercely on the mouth. Her eyes flew open, realizing how forward she was being. Kevin was such the gentleman; he probably didn't like Macy throwing herself at him. But the arm around her waist and the hand in her hair told a different story. As did the fact that as soon as she pulled away from him, he dragged her back down to his mouth. Her fingers had tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck as he pulled her closer to him. She felt his tongue press against her teeth and she gasped.

They broke apart,

"Did you not like me kissing you?" he asked, sounding worried. Macy flushed; did he honestly think that?

"The kissing was reciprocal…I was just surprised by…the…um…the tongue."

"Is that all?"

"Uh, yeah…" Macy said, leaning towards Kevin again.

"Thank God that's over with," Joe said, yet again ruining the moment.

"Joe, shut the hell up; you keep ruining the moment…in fact," Macy said as Stella came in the front door, "Take this," she said throwing the mistletoe at him. "Take this and shut up."

Joe looked over at Stella and gave her a questioning look.

Kevin pulled Macy closer and whispered in her ear,

"You, my dear, are a master of distraction."

----------------------------------

So, my aunt and uncle had a house out in the country while I was growing up, I made cookies with my cousins at Christmas, and my grandma always made roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.

I think Macy and Kevin are way OOC, but since I didn't put much character development in this one, I guess it's kind of okay. This is also probably the most…dirty-ish fic I've posted…but not the dirtiest I've written. But those don't get posted…

In other news, I watched like, six episodes of JONAS today. Mmm…Kevin in that leather jacket in Fashion Victim, Kevin in the leather vest and no shirt, Kevin in Haunted Firehouse…Okay, I believe I just drooled, but that's also because someone just walked past me with some delicious-looking coffee cake.

Yay for long Author's notes…


End file.
